<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Mystery Solved by pssychotropical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145651">One Mystery Solved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssychotropical/pseuds/pssychotropical'>pssychotropical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Renjun's a temporary sidekick boyfriend, and a lot of arguing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pssychotropical/pseuds/pssychotropical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"While Jeno's able to count all the boyfriends he's had over the past couple of years on just the fingers of his one hand, remembering every name, occasion of meeting and reason behind the break-up, Jaemin's list of boyfriends would take a whole excel sheet to calculate, if one took up the challenge of following the steady influx of data. You blink your eyes and you miss that one dude Jaemin dated on Wednesday, between 10 am and 7 pm, that's how hard the process gets."</p><p>In other words: Jeno's having a crush on his friend, Jaemin, who's always dating someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Mystery Solved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Apparently, Jaemin can't stay single for more than a day.</p><p>That's not an available option for him.</p><p>While Jeno's able to count all the boyfriends he's had over the past couple of years on just the fingers of his one hand, remembering every name, occasion of meeting and reason behind the break-up, Jaemin's list of boyfriends would take a whole excel sheet to calculate, if one took up the challenge of following the steady influx of data. You blink your eyes and you miss that one dude Jaemin dated on Wednesday, between 10 am and 7 pm, that's how hard the process gets.</p><p>Sometimes Jeno doesn't talk to Jaemin for a few hours and the next conversation they have he hears, "That guy? Come on. We've already broken up." And Jaemin's dismissive voice makes Jeno feel slightly embarrassed, like he shouldn't consider himself Jaemin's friend if he so clearly doesn't keep up with the news about his love life.</p><p>Because Jaemin's love life is subject number one every get-together in the bar, every movie marathon with nachos and pizza and every group phone call. Which he obviously doesn't mind. Jaemin's just that kind of guy who likes having all eyes on himself and all ears sipping his voice. It's like the reason he changes boyfriends quicker than his underwear is so that every worthy man in town may be blessed with the chance of sucking his entitled cock. Jaemin's greatest gift to the world. Himself.</p><p>When the two of them burst into the men's room, Jaemin's cursing so loud that one of the guys at the urinals recoils and quickly departs. Jaemin rushes to a sink and runs cold water over the huge wine stain on his beige shirt where moments ago his now ex-boyfriend dramatically poured the whole content of his glass before breaking up with him and storming out of the bar. A usual scene.</p><p>"It's beyond me why I keep meeting dickheads like this guy. My fucking shirt. This motherfucker destroyed my shirt."</p><p>Jeno takes a step back when a stream of water hits the tiled floor bouncing off of Jaemin's shirt.</p><p>The real reason behind this fast a turnover of boyfriends is that nobody can stand Jaemin for too long. To put it simply, Jaemin sucks at being a boyfriend and it doesn't even feel like he wants to be one, despite spending every spare hour of the day scrolling through dating apps and texting five guys at a time.</p><p>"That's what happens when you try to be nice and invite the fuckface to meet your friends. He makes a whole spectacle just to portray you as the bad guy." Jaemin adds soap and starts rubbing his shirt together.</p><p>Part of Jeno feels like he should explain to Jaemin that inviting a newly met man to a get-together with a group of long-term best friends and then proceeding to spend the whole night talking about his exes isn't the best idea for a date, but then he scraps the whole speech and keeps silent instead.</p><p>Because another part of Jeno, the slightly more self-serving one, is absolutely glad that the guy is gone.</p><p>Long story short, Jeno doesn't like Jaemin's boyfriends. Even the likeable ones.</p><p>"Well," he says at last, watching Jaemin struggle to blot the shirt with a paper towel. "Screw him, I guess?" he suggests from where he's leaning against the tiled wall of the men's room.</p><p>"That's exactly what I told him," Jaemin agrees. "Fuck him and fuck his sports car to watch the sunsets from. I don't need that shit."</p><p>In his head, Jeno adds the guy to the excel sheet of Jaemin's most recent break-ups, into the category of those that didn't last more than a day. Then, he offers Jaemin another paper towel before calling for a taxi to get them both to Jaemin's apartment, knowing perfectly well that the shameful wine stain on Jaemin's shirt officially put an end to the bar night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though it probably doesn't speak well of him, every time Jaemin breaks up with someone, Jeno feels a rush of excitement. Because Jaemin breaking up means more time for meeting with Jeno and what else can Jeno ask for.</p><p>It's a cycle he's become way too familiar with ever since he first met Jaemin in college, during the second year of his pedagogy studies. Story like many others, Jeno's flatmate at the time announced that there was a guy, a friend of his, looking for a room to rent off campus, and then that guy turned out to be Jaemin. Stepping into the apartment with more luggage that his skinny body seemed to be able to carry, he had a face of a celebrity and a wide, infectious smile that made Jeno think of toothpaste commercials and weather presenters. The reason Jaemin was moving in, and consequently the reason Jeno got to know him, was a recent break-up with a boyfriend.</p><p>Jeno opens the door as soon as Jaemin rings the buzzer. Unlike his usual self which is dressed up in ironed shirts, typically white, and with hair meticulously slicked back, the post-break-up Jaemin wears sweats and plain t-shirts, and smells like the street food he's carrying in a plastic bag, rather than cologne. Knowing every inch of Jeno's apartment, he lets himself inside, heading straight into the kitchen where he sets the bag on the table and begins his usual speech while bringing the food out.</p><p>Jeno knows it by heart.</p><p>The preamble is a lot of cursing and disbelief. "I can't fucking believe it," Jaemin says, licking hot sauce off his fingers after it drips out of an unclosed package. His fingers are long and slim, nails filed short. He's one of those guys that take good care of themselves and who smell of soap when you lean close enough. He always carries a lip balm in his jacket, scented watermelon or peaches, and every month he has a scheduled meeting with his hairdresser which he never skips on.</p><p>Jeno sits at the table, watching Jaemin move around the kitchen. "Start from the beginning," he suggests and Jaemin sighs loudly, as if he didn't come here just to ramble about his ex.</p><p>"I can't say I wasn't expecting this," Jaemin admits. He takes a cup of coffee out of the paper bag and proceeds to dump all three packets of sugar into it. "I mean, our relationship was steadily going downhill these past three days."</p><p>Waiting for more details to follow, Jeno puts his chin on his hand, elbow against the table. It's that part of Jaemin's speech in which he keeps talking and his interlocutor, in this case Jeno, doesn't need to respond at all, not even with a nod of the head. Jaemin is the kind of guy people love listening to because he can sound passionate about literally anything, and his voice is soothing and enjoyable, and he makes unfunny things funny, and uninteresting things interesting.</p><p>At least to Jeno.</p><p>"What do you mean 'downhill'?" he asks when Jaemin takes a pause to try sip at his coffee. It's too hot and he scolds his tongue, immediately frowning at the coffee cup as if it was the fault of the inanimate object, rather than his poor judgement.</p><p>"Well." He reaches for Jeno's cold pepsi instead, and drinks it through the straw. "It's like our conversations came to a total halt and we just couldn't talk freely the way I talk with you right now. He didn't seem interested in whatever I had to say. And I sure as hell wasn't interested in the French New Wave cinema." He passes the pepsi back to Jeno. "So I decided to step up the game."</p><p>Another thing about Jaemin's break-up stories is that every single one of them brings Jeno into a state of unexpected confusion because Jaemin doesn't seem to act like normal people do. Which is part of what makes the stories fun to listen.</p><p>Watching Jaemin's long, beautiful eyelashes flutter, and his small, sharp jaw move as he chews on his noodles, Jeno asks, "What did you do then?"</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. "I thought, well, maybe now it's the time we introduce each other to our families. Maybe that will be fun."</p><p>Jeno hums in acknowledgement, as if that doesn't sound like a bad idea.</p><p>"I asked if he had any siblings and he said no. So I asked, 'What about your parents?', and he was like, 'You're asking about my parents?', and I was like, 'Yeah, I'm asking about your parents,' and then he just told me that they were both dead. And it got awkward. I didn't know what to do but I also didn't want to go back to talking about the French New Wave cinema, so I just gave him a blow job of pity and went back home."</p><p>Jeno isn't looking at him right now. "And then?"</p><p>"The next morning he sent me a text saying that he wasn't sure if we really were on the same wavelength so I texted him back, 'Yeah, same'. Haven't heard from him ever since."</p><p>For a moment, Jaemin stays silent, focusing all of his attention on blowing into the coffee, his small lips curling into an o and his sharp cheeks hollowing in, so riveting a view that Jeno has to drag his eyes away from it by force. But then, naturally, Jaemin can't refrain from speaking for too long, and there comes the rest of his speech, in which he includes all the personal details about the guy, complaining about this or that, and expecting Jeno to nod his head along. Which Jeno does.</p><p>By this point, after years of having the same exact conversations over and over again, Jeno probably knows every single thing that annoys Jaemin about guys. From leaving the dishes in the sink instead of immediately washing them, straight to talking too much during sex.</p><p>Jaemin's monologue lasts so long that they manage to eat all the food by the time it ends. And only then, as if to conclude things, Jaemin says, "I just wish I could skip this whole introductory part of the relationship. And jump straight to when the guy already knows everything about me. You know what I'm saying?"</p><p>Jeno nods his head docilely.</p><p>"It's just such a waste of time." Not ceasing to talk, Jaemin stands up from his seat and begins collecting all the plastic, carrying it to the trash can. "I wish things could be as easy as for Ryujin and Yeji. You know, they just met and boom. Five years passed and they're still together."</p><p>When Jaemin returns to the table, Jeno hands him another bag of plastic, all the moves between them well choreographed and automatic. "You can look at the bright sides, though," Jeno says and Jaemin gives him that questioning look with one eyebrow higher than the other. "At least you never waste too much time <em>per </em>guy."</p><p>That's when Jaemin gets it. "You mean that it's better than you wasting two years with that translator guy before he broke your heart?"</p><p>Jeno makes a hurt expression, but nods his head anyway. "Yeah, exactly what I mean."</p><p>A wide smile brights up Jaemin's face, and somehow it makes it all worth it for Jeno. "That's actually very true," Jaemin agrees. "Plus I sure have a greater variety of experience sex wise. But hey. Speaking of you and dudes, Ryujin mentioned that she's seen you with some guy last weekend."</p><p>Jeno frowns, unable to recall the occasion. "She has?"</p><p>"That's what I've been told. So. You back in the dating game?" Having just drunk a coffee, Jaemin sets the kettle on the cooker and rummages through Jeno's cupboard to find the instant coffee sticks which he always calls inferior and makes fun of, but drinks anyway. "The 'my heart is still healing' excuse is getting outdated. It's been almost two years now that you've been using it."</p><p>"I feel flattered by how much you care about my love life," Jeno comments, half joking, half hoping for the statement to be proven true.</p><p>Jaemin smiles at him, his whole face lighting up once again. "Of course I do. I care about you a lot," he replies and it's hard to decipher whether the words are supposed to be a joke too, or some manipulation tactic Jaemin is known to use, always wrapping people around his fingers by the mere tone of his voice. Either way they make Jeno experience a sudden lack of air. Like someone punched him in the chest, but not entirely unpleasant.</p><p>He misses his life from before he started feeling this way about Jaemin. Because Jaemin, of all the people in the world, must be the absolute worst choice his heart could make.</p><p>He laughs and quickly redirects the conversation back to the subject of Jaemin's ex, which Jaemin is far from being disappointed about.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next time he meets with Ryujin, he asks about the man she supposedly saw him with and told Jaemin about.</p><p>"I've made that up," she admits, shrugging her shoulders. "I just wanted to see his reaction."</p><p>Out of all of their mutual friends, Ryujin is the only one who knows about Jeno's terrible crush on Na Jaemin and it still feels like it's one person too many.</p><p>They're sitting in their favourite coffee place and hearing Jaemin's name, Jeno immediately looks around, as if the man could just pop out of thin air and eavesdrop on their conversation. Because Jaemin's that kind of guy. The kind that appears when you expect him the least and messes up with your plans, explicitly enjoying your discontent.</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what did he say?" Jeno asks, seemingly with little interest. On the inside, he's actually dying to hear the answer, but on the outside, he wants to make it look like Ryujin cares about the issue more than he does. She's a good friend but as a general rule Jeno prefers to be the one fixing his own problems. And some things should have been kept a secret.</p><p>"Well, not much if I was being honest," she replies, with more than a hint of disappointment. "But the fact that he mentioned it to you... That's something, right?"</p><p>Jeno crosses his legs, right ankle at the left knee, fingers tapping against the table they're sitting at. "He's just a gossip. He likes talking about other people's lives almost as much as he likes talking about himself."</p><p>Ryujin makes a face which says, that's not the point. "I always found it weird how he seems to be able to hook up with just about any guy but he's never tried to hook up with you." Jeno stops himself from nodding his head, even though that's also his own thoughts. "You're like exactly the type he's looking for. You're the dating guy. The caring guy--"</p><p>Jeno winces and makes a clicking noise with his tongue. "Can we not talk about me now?" he complains and Ryujin seems amused by that. "If you ask me, I think he knows perfectly well what kind of guys he's hooking up with." When she raises her eyebrows, he leans in to elaborate, growing conscious of the people sitting at the table next to theirs, as if one of them could suddenly turn out to be Jaemin. "He doesn't want a real relationship. He's just not mature enough for that."</p><p>Ryujin's face darkens but she doesn't disagree, and somehow that makes Jeno feel even worse. He reaches for his cup of coffee to hide the disappointed expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's only two weeks later that Jaemin brings yet another dating app boyfriend to the bar. Jeno's been keeping count.</p><p>For this special occasion, unlike for all the meetings with Jeno, Jaemin shows up all dolled up, wearing his favourite white shirt and smelling like a long shower mixed with expensive cologne. All night, drinking his usual strawberry daiquiri through the straw, he's staring at the man with his eyes big and shiny, excited about Jeno doesn't know what.</p><p>It's not like this relationship is going to be any different from the previous ones, he thinks to himself, trying to keep his facial expression neutral. The beginnings are always the best time for Jaemin because luring guys in is something that comes easily to him, barely requiring any effort. It's keeping these guys longer that happens to be a problem.</p><p>"So what do you think?" Jaemin asks somewhere midway through the night, when the guy leaves to the men's room. He sounds hopeful and Jeno feels shitty about wishing them all the worst.</p><p>He pretends to be analysing the data before eventually coming up with a pathetic, "He seems to like you a lot."</p><p>Jaemin waves a dismissive hand in the air. "They all like me a lot at first, don't they?" he asks, and Jeno's almost surprised by how honest and correct the statement is. So unlike Jaemin. "I'm asking if you think he's someone worth keeping. You can read people well." What Jeno certainly can do right now is hear the three daiquiris Jaemin's already drunk this night.</p><p>And Jeno's a bit drunk too when he says, "One thing I'm sure of is you should stop leaning so close to me when he comes back." Because Jaemin's really too close. Jeno can smell his hair conditioner and if he moved even an inch forward, Jaemin would be kissing his ear.</p><p>Jaemin smiles instead. "I've already told him you're my best friend," he says, like he's trying to calm Jeno down. "We've talked about you a lot, actually."</p><p>So it's Jeno who has to move away. He takes a good look at Jaemin's face before pointing out, "You've known him for four days."</p><p>Jaemin sighs. They're alone at the table right now, since both Chenle and Yeji went to the bar to order more drinks and the guy, whose name Jeno has already forgotten because it doesn't matter anyway, hasn't come back yet. "I run out of things to talk about with him."</p><p>"How can <em>you </em>run out of things to talk about?"</p><p>"Fuck." Jaemin smashes his hand against the table, so abruptly that Jeno flinches in his seat. "So he's not the one, is he?"</p><p>Suddenly feeling hot all over his body, like he's just been caught talking about Jaemin with Ryujin and the secret about his feelings towards Jaemin came too close to being revealed, he blurts out, "I didn't say that."</p><p>Jaemin breaks up with the guy two days later anyway, and Jeno feels guilty about it, sure, but only until the new guy comes up.</p><p>It's a never-ending cycle and Jeno absolutely hates taking part in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One day Jaemin unexpectedly shows up to Jeno's place.</p><p>The door's open so he lets himself in, only Jeno doesn't hear his footsteps because he's in the middle of a conversation with his new neighbor, Renjun. So just as he's talking with the guy, the two of them seated at the kitchen table with empty mugs of coffee, Renjun occupying Jaemin's chair, that's when Jaemin steps in. Hands in the pockets of his tight jeans and an oversized t-shirt over his skinny chest, he leans against the doorframe and glances at Renjun like he knows what's going on better than Jeno himself.</p><p>"Would you look at that," he says, and the words make Renjun stir in surprise. He gazes over his shoulder, right at Jaemin's shit-eating grin. "Haven't seen a guy visit Jeno for such a long time."</p><p>It's about the tone of Jaemin's voice and about the way he checks Renjun out that makes it impossible for anyone involved to misunderstand what he's getting at.</p><p>As if to confirm Jeno's fears, Renjun awkwardly stands up from his seat and says that he has to go anyway. Everything happening so fast Jeno barely registers it, Renjun thanks for the coffee and suggests that they see each other some other time before passing Jaemin in the door on his way outside. Then, he's gone.</p><p>For a longer moment, neither of them says a word and Jeno can't quite believe what has just happened until Jaemin opens his mouth again. "So," he starts a bit tentatively, like he can already see the hint of anger that's about to distort Jeno's face but decides to ignore it anyway. "Are you guys smashing?"</p><p>Jeno's response comes immediately. "He's my neighbor."</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. "And?"</p><p>"He's just moved in. I don't even know him."</p><p>"That does not stand in the way of smashing." Jaemin cranes his long neck to look at the front door, as if Renjun was still standing there and listening to their conversation. "Plus he's pretty hot. I would smash him if I was you."</p><p>"Yeah. I know you would. You smash anything that moves."</p><p>Jaemin's eyebrows drop down his forehead. "Ouch. Uncool, man."</p><p>But Jeno is far from caring about Jaemin's feelings right now. "Thanks to you he must be thinking I'm some desperate weirdo next-door," he states, matter-of-factly, arms crossed against his chest and eyes sending Jaemin an accusatory stare.</p><p>"You are a desperate weirdo next-door." Jaemin casually sits down and grabs Jeno's mug to take the last mouthful of coffee it contains. "Jeno, man, you haven't had anyone in like two years."</p><p>And Jeno knows that it's true but hearing it said out loud so freely by Jaemin sends a new wave of shame through his body. "Since when is it your business if I'm dating anybody?"</p><p>Jaemin seems oblivious to Jeno's mounting anger. Or maybe he just doesn't care. "Everything about you screams that you're blue-balled," he tells Jeno. "I mean, come on. Last weekend at the bar you were so desperate and drunk that you kissed <em>me</em>. That's how few opportunities you have."</p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>Jeno blinks his eyes, the anger suddenly put on hold. "I did what?" he asks, sounding just as shocked as he feels. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"</p><p>Jaemin doesn't bat an eye. "I didn't want you to get embarrassed about this evident act of sad desperation," he says, like it's such an obvious reason. He swirls the mug in his hand. "Anyway, back to your hottie neighbor. Not all hope is lost, my friend. I think he finds you cute. Just make yourself a little bit more inviting. You won't smash anyone if you keep wearing those ugly sweats and making this unfun face. Dress up, buy some alcohol, go talk to him. It's called being a romantically and sexually active man open to new possibilities."</p><p>When the anger comes back, it hits Jeno with double the force it had a minute ago, and he can't stop himself from saying a few words too many. "It's called being a desperate weirdo. Which, when I think of it, is exactly who <em>you </em>are."</p><p>"Come again?"</p><p>"Is there any guy on the app to whom you <em>didn't</em> send your dick pics? You call that looking for the love of your life but I think you just want to fuck a new guy every week and when you get bored with him, you simply move on."</p><p>It's hard to read Jaemin's face, especially now that Jeno is blinded by anger, but what furrows the man's eyebrows and drags the corners of his lips down may be a hint of hurt.</p><p>"What are you trying to say?" Jaemin asks.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say is that I'm not taking advice from someone like you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One thing Jeno did not expect Jaemin to be right about was Renjun becoming an available romantic option for him.</p><p>Two days later, just as Jeno manages to forget about the whole situation, wipe it out of his memory, the neighbor pays him another visit, with an awkward smile plastered over his face. Which is handsome, that's true. Jeno simply hasn't had a chance to consider it before.</p><p>They're talking about how one can't really make parties in the block because the walls are way too thin for that, when suddenly Renjun asks, "So you're single?" and Jeno falls silent, freezing to the spot. "Did I understand your friend correctly?"</p><p>Renjun's interested in him. He's looking at Jeno with his eyes shining with anticipation and Jeno has to react quick.</p><p>Even though part of him knows that what he's about to do will make him hate himself forever, another part, a more spiteful one, thinks that he has no choice. After being single for so long that sleeping alone ceased to feel like a hindrance, he needs to take the chance and prove something. To himself.</p><p>And to Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dating a guy isn't as difficult as Jaemin makes it seem, at least not for Jeno, and in two weeks time the roles are smoothly reversed: it's Jaemin who shows up to the bar alone and Jeno who is accompanied by Renjun.</p><p>The past two weeks, instead of listening to stories about miserable break-ups and non-committal blowjobs, all told courtesy to Jaemin's loose tongue and his absolute lack of care for discreetness, Jeno spent this time getting to know Renjun, at surprisingly pleasant dates and over home-made dinners and wine.</p><p>In almost every aspect, Renjun is the perfect opposite of Jaemin. He doesn't complain about things every hour of the day and doesn't say whatever comes to his mind, with no regard for other people's feelings. He possesses the level of emotional intelligence that Jaemin has always seemed to be lacking and which Jeno can't imagine living without. Long story short, the two of them genuinely get along.</p><p>All those thoughts Jeno has, maybe Jaemin can sense them just by seeing Renjun by Jeno's side, because his face immediately assumes the wincing expression, like when he's being personally insulted. In his elegant black shirt, with a silver watch on his wrist and platinum hair glittering in the bar's lights, Jaemin sits in the corner and nothing about his posture betrays an intention of flirting with strangers, like that's no longer the sole purpose of his existence. Instead, all he does throughout the night is stare at Renjun. And all Jeno does is stare at him.</p><p>Another difference between this meeting and any other their group of friends has had over the last couple of months is that Jaemin isn't the only topic of discussion. In actuality, he's barely ever mentioned and doesn't contribute much himself, instead keeping his mouth shut and only opening it to wrap his lips around the straw. Which is very unlike him. Being silent, not drinking through the straw.</p><p>Every now and then, Jeno catches himself zoning out of the conversation and just staring at Jaemin's face for as long as someone drops his name, in vain attempts to understand what the man's trying to communicate.</p><p>And then, at some point during the night, drunk on two daiquiris and half a glass of martini, Jaemin cuts midway through Renjun's sentence, which has to do with how everyone in the group is so invested in Jeno's love life and how Renjun feels really welcome. "It's because Jeno takes relationships very seriously," Jaemin says and Renjun immediately falls quiet, looking at the man with the kind of interest that Jaemin sure as hell does not deserve, as if god knows what revelation he has to make to mankind. "The last one he had left him heartbroken for two years, which time he's spent in isolation and chastity," he continues, and Jeno feels a huge blush spread over his neck. "You're the first guy he's got interested in in a long time."</p><p>As if to show that he appreciates Jaemin sharing this information, Renjun nods his head respectfully. Respectful, however, is the last thing Jeno plans on being right now.</p><p>"I <em>am </em>serious in comparison to someone like you who can't keep a relationship for more than a week," he says.</p><p>Renjun redirects his gaze at Jeno, Yeji gulps and Jaemin opens his mouth wide, in an expression of exaggerated shock. "Unlike you," he quickly retorts, "I do have admirers outside of my neighbors and I like checking all of my options before settling down for just anybody."</p><p>This time, someone at the table coughs very loudly, as if signalling that the conversation's taking a dangerous route, only Jeno can't see who that is, his eyes focusing just on Jaemin.</p><p>"You have no options," he says, with a tone of feigned scorn. "There's just so long a relationship can last when the only thing you contribute to it is looking handsome."</p><p>Everybody at the table, who has until now held their breaths, releases them and makes an "ouch" sound, as if Jeno has just physically knocked Jaemin out. The loudest of all is Chenle, who's come up to their table a moment ago, with two martinis in his hands, and has missed half of the argument.</p><p>Having all eyes on himself, including Jeno's and Renjun's, Jaemin suddenly stands up from his seat. "I need to go to the rest room," he announces before hastily departing, with a haughty gait of someone whose huge pride has just been hurt.</p><p>And then. For a long while. It's just silence.</p><p>Ryujin turns out to the first one to speak up. "Jeno," she says, concern audible in her voice. "Can you go talk to him?"</p><p>Even though this is the last thing Jeno wants to do right now and he wishes he could just openly enjoy his moment of victory instead, another part of him feels really embarrassed and regretful about what he's just said.</p><p>"Excuse me for a second," he says to Renjun before following Jaemin's steps to the men's room. Behind his back, he can still hear Chenle's excited voice asking if someone can recap the whole conversation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the rest room, Jaemin is standing in front of a mirror, not looking at it, both hands pressing down onto the sink. There are a few other men inside but it seems like Jaemin can recognise Jeno just by the sound of his footsteps, immediately stirring and looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Approaching the man, Jeno nervously scratches his neck. "I'm sorry about what I've just said," he starts, his voice one hundred eighty degrees different from the one he's used when insulting Jaemin. He sounds genuinely apologetic now. Because that's how he feels.</p><p>Easily detecting Jeno's moment of weakness, Jaemin grows proportionally more confident. "Which part of it? The one about how I'm superficial and dumb?"</p><p>Jeno winces at the words, which are really the gist of what he said at the table. "It's just that this is the first time I brought Renjun to meet you guys and you--"</p><p>Jaemin makes a laugh which is full of scorn and annoyance, like he can't even stand Renjun's name being mentioned. "Oh, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings in front of your new boyfriend. So that was fast, huh? The love of your life just magically appeared next door."</p><p>Because this is what it all comes down to: Jaemin is jealous that Jeno managed to find a partner quicker than Jaemin and with much less effort. Because the most important thing about Jaemin that there is to know is that the man hates losing. Hates being worse at things.</p><p>"You're such a baby," Jeno comments, his voice losing all of its apologetic quality.</p><p>Jaemin pushes himself off the sink and crosses his arms on his chest, taking a step away from Jeno. "Maybe you just shouldn't have brought the guy here."</p><p>"How was I supposed to know that you would act like an asshole?"</p><p>Jaemin sniggers. His eyes stir away from Jeno's face and run somewhere down the tiled floor. "You know me so well, after all. I'm just your dumb friend with my dumb problems."</p><p>Jeno's whole body twitches in irritation at the sound of Jaemin's irony. One last time, he tries to refrain himself from saying too much, but it's just too difficult not to be honest. "Maybe I brought him on purpose? Maybe I wanted to show you how easy it is to get into a relationship for someone who's not a complete asshole blind to other people's needs, like you are. And also so you would stop telling me I can't find a boyfriend." He mimics Jaemin's pose, crossing his arms as well. "I can. I just didn't want to."</p><p>There's a pause. Someone walks out of the rest room, passing them by, and then a new kind of sparkle enters Jaemin's eyes, like he's just realised something.</p><p>"So... What you're saying is you're doing all this just to make me feel bad?" That is not the reaction Jeno has expected. "I didn't know you could be so spiteful, Lee Jeno." He pauses, then adds, "Poor Renjun."</p><p>Jeno frowns so hard his eyes turn into two slits and he can barely see the victorious expression on Jaemin's face. "That's not what I said."</p><p>Jaemin seems to disagree. "That's absolutely what you've just said." He makes a step forward, as if to taunt Jeno, and untangles his skinny arms to move them in the air as he speaks. "You started dating Renjun just to prove a point." He makes another step forward, getting so close that Jeno can smell his cologne, daiquiris and soap, and see himself reflected in Jaemin's pupils. "It would suck if someone knew that and could tell Renjun about it, huh?"</p><p>There must be a short circuit in Jeno's head, caused by the sudden accusation of deceiving Renjun and playing with his feelings just for the purpose of pissing Jaemin off, which is true but Jeno doesn't want it to be out in the open, spoken about so freely, and the next thing he knows, his whole body pounces on Jaemin and his hands clasp on Jaemin's meticulously ironed shirt to impress the strangers in. At first he has no idea what he's trying to do, whether he's attempting to push him against the wall or drag him by the collar while threatening, the way characters do it in films, but just as he's figuring it out, Jaemin decides for him. He leans in and presses his lips against Jeno's, and as Jeno's mouth opens in utter surprise, Jaemin gets his tongue right inside.</p><p>And that's what happens.</p><p>And Jeno isn't drunk enough to excuse his actions when he kisses Jaemin back, and when his hands slide up Jaemin's neck to cup his sharp, little chin and hold him still as they keep going. All he knows is that the never ending dates must have been a great time for practice because Jaemin's the best kisser on the planet and Jeno doesn't want this moment to ever end.</p><p>But then it does. They run out of air, the kiss is over and they both step aside. "You're not going to do this," Jeno says.</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"You're not going to tell Renjun."</p><p>Jaemin clears his throat. "You're right. I'm not. Be grateful that I'm so good at being your best friend, you piece of shit." He quickly turns towards the mirror and fixes his hair and shirt, nothing in his moves or the tone of his voice revealing what has just occurred. "Tell them that I went home and you couldn't catch me. I've made such a fool of myself, I think that's enough for one night."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so happy for you," Ryujin says, sitting down and putting the two mugs of latte they ordered on the coffee table. The smile on her face makes Jeno feel like shit. "You two are a perfect match."</p><p>Over the past couple of days, he has heard these words way too many times, coming from almost everyone he knows, and in this whole situation he must be the only person not so positive about his relationship with Renjun. The reason, of course, being Jaemin. Jeno can't stop thinking about what happened between them.</p><p>"Well," he responds, and just the tone of his voice has Ryujin raise an eyebrow. "It's all going so fast," he explains. "I'm really not used to it after such a long break. I think it's overwhelming me a bit."</p><p>She leans forward and clasps Jeno's hand, stroking it reassuringly. "You don't need to rush anything with Renjun." Hearing the man's name makes Jeno wince. And she notices. Her gaze grows suspicious in an instant. "Please tell me this has nothing to do with Na Jaemin."</p><p>Na Jaemin. The main subject of every conversation Jeno has with Ryujin.</p><p>Feeling a blush rise up his neck, he sighs. "Why would you say that?"</p><p>"Listen," she starts. "After that night in the bar, I called him to check if everything was okay. And guess what. All he said was 'whatever' and there was some guy with him. He has no right to fuck up your new relationship."</p><p>If only things were so simple, he wants to say but doesn't. There's a lot more he wishes he could reveal to her but doesn't really need to; he can guess everything she would tell him. That kiss? He was just playing with you. He kisses everybody. You've said it yourself, Jeno. He's so immature.</p><p>So instead, he keeps quiet for a while. Ryujin takes her hand away. "Do you think I should tell Renjun about it?"</p><p>Her response is immediate. "No."</p><p>"But I feel like I'm lying to him."</p><p>Ryujin's voice grows annoyed and Jeno has no desire to argue with her any further. "Can you sometimes think about yourself? About what you want?" Her words make Jeno hunch and awkwardly clear his throat, afraid that their conversation may attract other customers' attention. "You're always there when he has a problem. And that one time something good happens to you, that's what he pays you back with."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Living on the same floor of the same block of flats makes the whole dating thing very convenient.</p><p>Whenever Jeno comes back from work and is standing in the hallway searching for the keys in his bag, the door to Renjun's apartment opens and another spontaneous date begins. Renjun shares his dinner with Jeno and they watch the tv shows they both like. He asks about Jeno's day and how the kids worked during his classes, and Jeno feels cared for like he hasn't ever since his last break-up.</p><p>But then, it's still not enough.</p><p>"Can I ask you about something?" Renjun asks, as they walk into Jeno's apartment. For the last month, Renjun has been spending so much time in here, it almost feels like he's moved in.</p><p>Jeno takes his jacket off and walks into the kitchen to prepare something to drink. "Shoot away," he responds.</p><p>There is a long pause, and by the time Renjun finally asks the question, Jeno manages to take two mugs out of the cupboard, pour the water into the kettle and bring it to boiling. Renjun's voice sounds cautious, as if he's afraid his words may trigger an unexpected reaction in Jeno. "Is Jaemin your ex?" he asks.</p><p>And that's a question Jeno did not expect to be ever asked by anybody.</p><p>"What? No." He shakes his head for the emphasis. "Just a friend of mine." And as if to further convince Renjun of the ridiculousness of this accusation, he feigns a boisterous laugh. Him and Jaemin? Wouldn't that be funny? But Renjun's facial expression remains unmoved and Jeno clears his throat, growing serious as well. "What made you think that?"</p><p>Renjun's looking him straight in the eyes from where he's sitting at the table, chin in hand, and it's making Jeno nervous. "I was thinking about that conversation you had last weekend," he explains, continuing to sound investigative but also considerate. "He seemed really upset that you brought me along and the way you spoke to him was emotionally charged too." The sleeves of Jeno's shirt rolled up his arms, he props his bottom against the kitchen counter, surprised by Renjun's observations. "And yesterday, you know. When he came over, you didn't want us to open."</p><p>Like a child caught red-handed, Jeno brings a closed hand to hide his mouth. "It's just... normal stuff," he says, in a tone that doesn't go along with his posture. "Jaemin's just really jealous that I'm no longer single."</p><p>Renjun waits for him to finish speaking. "That was the impression I had at the beginning," he agrees. "But then, it's the way he was looking at you that really got me thinking."</p><p>In a weirdly unstable voice, Jeno asks, "How was he looking at me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Jaemin says opening the door is, "I should be pretending that I'm not home. Just like you did." Having just come back from work, he's still wearing his office clothes: white shirt and a tie, jacket thrown on top, which is also the same outfit he chooses to pick up dudes in. He's just so elegant and handsome like this. Jeno has always imagined Jaemin to be that guy in the company everyone enjoys looking at and has a secret crush on. "What do you want?" Jaemin asks, and the amount of spite in his voice makes Jeno recoil. He hasn't yet opened the door wide enough to let Jeno in so their conversation is taking place halfway in the hallway, which makes it all even more difficult.</p><p>In that moment, Jeno really regrets coming here. It wasn't even his idea to begin with; it's all Renjun's advice.</p><p>He clears his throat and then--</p><p>"I broke up with Renjun," he spontaneously confesses. His own words startle him and immediately after saying them, as if to drown the confession out and prevent Jaemin from directly addressing it, he adds, "I thought hearing that would make your day better."</p><p>Jaemin's eyes grow darker and as he narrows them, possibly staring straight into Jeno's soul, his eyelashes throw long shadows over his cheeks. "Oh great. So you came to insult me again," he snaps.</p><p>This is not the direction Jeno wanted it all to go.</p><p>"I'm just joking."</p><p>Jamin's eyebrows remain furrowed. "Then try to be funny," he complains. For a moment, he stays silent and motionless, as if that was it, end of conversation, Jeno had his chance and blew it, but then, the gravity of Jeno's words seems to finally reach him. His expression changes. "What happened?" he asks, with worry audible in his voice. He's worried about Jeno. He pushes the door open and takes a step back so that Jeno can walk into the apartment. "Why did you break up?"</p><p>Everything Jeno was planning to say has already managed to evaporate from his head and now he's just standing there, in the middle of the hall, feeling numb and shocked, and only thinking about this weird, unusual emotion in Jaemin's voice. It seems to him like he hasn't ever before heard Jaemin be worried about anyone else but himself.</p><p>"You were right," he blurts out and Jaemin blinks his eyes in reaction, not understanding. "The only reason I dated Renjun was to prove a point. And when I realised that, the guilt started eating me from the inside."</p><p>His back against the closed door and arms defensively crossed over his chest, Jaemin looks confused. "So <em>you </em>broke up with <em>him</em>?"</p><p>Jeno nods his head.</p><p>"Oh god." Jaemin untangles his one arm and brings his hand to his face, nervously rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I didn't mean it like this. Jesus, Jeno. It doesn't matter why you started dating him as long as you like him. Which I bet you do. He's exactly your type. He's boring--"</p><p>Jeno cuts him short. "Can we stop talking about Renjun?" And so Jaemin shuts up. His eyes widening in surprise at Jeno's sudden assertiveness, he stares at Jeno expectantly, making him realise how much he hates being the one leading the conversation. "Once again. I'm sorry about what I said about you in the bar."</p><p>Jaemin looks away. Making a dismissive wave with his hand, he replies, "Nothing to apologise for. It's all true. All I do is have sex with guys and then we break up because they don't mean anything to me and they don't care about me anyway." He says it all in one breath, his tone of voice seemingly unconcerned, blasé, as if it's yet another one of his stories about a recent break-up, which soon will be forgotten about. But underneath it, Jeno is pretty sure of that, there's a hint of regret and deeper reflection. And Jeno's heart threatens to burst out upon hearing it.</p><p>"Why did you kiss me?" he asks Jaemin out of the blue.</p><p>Jaemin cocks an eyebrow. "I thought that if I kiss you, you won't punch me in the face?" he says. His intonation is rising, making it sound more like he's asking himself a question. "Why did you kiss me back?"</p><p>"Because I wanted to?"</p><p>There's a shadow momentarily running through Jaemin's features, like he's just been challenged and doesn't like it. "Well, if you put it that way, I wanted to kiss you too."</p><p>"You did?"</p><p>"You kissed me first anyway. When you were drunk. So why wouldn't I kiss you too?" And as if to prove his point, he pushes himself off the door, lunges forward and immediately grips Jeno's chin with his bony fingers that smell like raspberry hand cream, locking Jeno immobile before gazing into his eyes, one last check for approval before pressing a kiss. Just like that. He tastes like coffee and candy mint, and the confidence of his lips and tongue makes Jeno dizzy.</p><p>He can feel Jaemin smile into the kiss, almost triumphantly. "We should be doing this more often," he says afterwards.</p><p>To which Jeno replies, "Can I ask you on a date then?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>